The World That Never Was :A series of oneshots
by TedLupin32
Summary: The Story of the Universe in GinnyPotter's The World as We Knew it. Voldemort doesn't strike at Harry at all, no scar, parents alive,and a sister named leila.. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The World That Never Was 

Chapter1: Hogwarts Express

Harry took the steps two at a time leading down to the train station. "Mum, can you believe I'm finally heading to Hogwarts! I can't wait to be sorted I hope I get into Gryffindor! I'm sure I will." Lily Potter looked down at her over excited son and chuckled and rolled her eyes at her husband James Potter walking beside her. He shook his head remembering his first year at Hogwarts when he met Sirius and Remus and Peter and formed the Marauders. He shook his head hoping against hope his son wouldn't be that much trouble, unconsciously he hoped he was.

"I'm sure you'll get into Gryffindor it's a done deal. Just remember not to be friends with any Slytherins and you'll be fine." James ruffled his son's hair playfully. He beamed up at him. James heard Leila, Harry's younger sister pouting behind him. "You'll be there next year Leila won't be long before you'll be there causing havoc."

The family soon reached the Train Platform 9 and looked toward the stone column between Platforms 9and 10 when they saw a family of three a boy Harry's age and his parents they ran toward the column and disappear to Platform 9 and three quarters. "You're sure this works Mum?" Harry asked with a tremble in his voice.

"Sure it does honey don't worry you just slip through it like a doorway. Just run at it with your trolley in front of you if you want." She decided to show him by walking through herself. After seeing his mom disappear he chose to follow her and ran at the stone column trolley in front of him. He soon appeared in a smoky platform full with potential wizards and witches. He stared in awe at the bright red train setting on the tracks with Hogwarts Express emblazoned on the front.

"Whoa, it's amazing." Harry stammered as he stepped up to the train and started to load his trunk into the side with his dad's help. "I can't wait to get to the school it's going to be amazing. Well, I better get on the train and find a seat. Love you Mum, Dad. I'll write every week."

"You better!" His mom called. To James she said "Can you believe our sons finally going to Hogwarts? It seems like yesterday we were still on that train heading to school."Harry waved his parents a goodbye and went to find a seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jeremy

Harry poked his head into a compartment holding a black haired boy who was fiddling around with his brand new wand. "You might wanna be careful with that you could hurt someone." Harry said chuckling sitting down across from the boy. "Name's Harry Potter, what's yours?"

"Jeremy Thomas. Where's your wand?"

"Somewhere 'round here." Harry searched his robes finally pulling out his wand "It's not like you have to keep hold of it every second." Harry said after put the wand back where it belonged in his jeans pocket.

"Yeah well maybe you Brits are more carefree than us. So, what do you know about this Hogwarts place?" Jeremy sheepishly put his wand back into his pocket.

"Oh, it's great at least that's what my parents said. Huge castle, moving staircases, four different houses, and Quidditch. A recipe for mischief if there ever was one. I gotta live up to my dad in his friends reputations. They were the legendary Marauders my dad, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. If we get caught doing half the stuff they did we'll be expelled for sure." Harry flashed a mischievous grin.

"That just means we can't get caught right." Jeremy said while shaking Harry's hand. "We better be in the same house."

"Oh, we will. We are destined for Gryffindor all my family has been there. We better not end up in Slytherin they're all losers." The rest of the train ride went by with no incident except when Draco Malfoy peeked in the compartment and Harry threatened him with his wand and he left grudgingly his goons trailing right behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorting

The ugly ratty hat sat on a stool in the front of the huge hall Harry and Jeremy had just entered. It seemed to taunt Harry as he walked down the aisle of the hall to get sorted into their houses .He could have sworn its mouth quirk at him. Harry shook his head and prepared for his name to be called. Jeremy beside him was very interested in the magical sky displayed on the ceiling of the hall.

Then Professor McGonagall started calling out names of people to come up and be sorted. After seeing his classmates being sorted he became less nervous and then excited again to begin learning magic and living up to his dad's reputations. "Potter, Harry!" was soon called out and Harry began to walk to the front of the hall.

He sat on the stool and closed his eyes in anticipation. The hat fell over him blanketing his world in darkness. _Ah, another Potter aye .Well I suppose Gryffindor for you. "_Gryffindor!!!" The hat was lifted off him and he walked to the Gryffindor table amidst many cheers. Jeremy's name was soon called and he got sorted into Gryffindor.

After the sorting was done there was a short speech from Professor McGonagall about some corridor on the seventh floor being closed off but Harry paid no attention as he got to know his new housemates. He soon immediately knew that he would like the Weasley twins and their mischievous attitudes. Then he ate a feast fit for a king from the food that magically appeared. After dinner was over the new Gryffindors were led by the prefects to the tower. As they came upon the portrait hole Harry grabbed Jeremy's shoulder and pointed to the comical fat lady in the picture and they both laughed.

Then they were led to the first year dormitory. Harry was so exhausted his head barely hit the pillow before he was off to sleep. To dream of the next generation of Marauders himself and Jeremy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This bits going to jump forward to Harry's second year. Tell me if you want more of his first year in reviews.

Chapter 4: Prank Time

Harry bent over in intense laughter as Draco Malfoy caught a whiff of the dung bomb set in front of the Slytherin Common Room entrance. His head whirled around to search for the suspect prankster while Harry and Jeremy leaned in an alcove built into the wall a little down the hallway. "Who did this?!!" Draco commanded brandishing his wand pointing it all around the immediate vicinity. Harry just barely kept in a chuckle knowing if Draco caught them the game was over. After a minute of lingering by the entrance Draco stalked away to his next class.

After he was out of earshot, Harry and Jeremy walked out into the hallway laughing as they made their way to Potions class. The class was taught by none other than Harry's own mother which annoyed him to immense lengths. He also knew he couldn't get caught by her, it would be the end of him." Can't believe we got away with that. By the way, ingenious thinking with the alcove Harry. That saved our asses from the teacher's wraths. Now we need to start thinking up our next trick. We should sneak out to the grounds on Saturday."

"Yeah, maybe we can go take a trek into the forest, eh?" Harry replied and stared at Jeremy's pale face. "I was just kidding. God take a joke." He said as he opened the door to the Potions classroom located on the second floor (after Lily begged Dumbledore to let her move the classroom from the dank dungeons.) Harry and Jeremy flanked Neville at a desk at the back of the room. The class was Gryffindor-Hufflepuff so they didn't need to worry about Draco trying to get them back, especially when Harry's mom might catch them.

Jeremy nudged Neville in his belly with his elbow and said "Neville want to have some fun this weekend with me and Harry. We might try to sneak to Hogsmeade." Jeremy took pleasure in Neville nervousness and nudged him again. "Huh, how about it or are you to chicken to just hang with your buds after hours outside?" Harry caught Jeremy winking at him and he nodded back.

"Yeah, Neville come on have some fun. Isn't like you got anything else to do." Harry said.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't I got a lot of homework this weekend. I don't think I'll be able to make it." Neville said trying to look busy copying the notes on the board as Harry's mom began the lesson. She wasn't particularly paying Harry much attention which he was grateful of as he playfully punched Neville in the arm.

"Whatever Neville, Guess we not your bet mates anymore. Gosh can't even sneak out once."

"Fine, I'll meet you guys at the entrance at nine." Neville then started to give all his attention to the lesson and Harry leaned back with a smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Train Ride

Harry grabbed the chocolate frog as it feebly tried to get out of the train compartment. He stuffed it into his mouth savoring the semi-sweet chocolate amphibian. He looked over at Jeremy who was laughing at the spectacle as Neville tried to read a book on some random plant he turned his interests to lately. "….and Potter catches the frog winning the game in favor of his stomach!" Jeremy announced between laughs. Harry rolled his eyes and said

"Just because I don't seek for the Gryffindor team doesn't make me completely incompetent. As matter of fact I rather like my chaser position on the team. Even if that means having to listen to your horrible voice announcing at the games." Harry flashed a grin at his friend and punched him in the shoulder playfully. "I can't wait till we get back to my house we're going to tear a swath of hell across Godric's Hollow, eh?"

"Oh yeah, your parents are going to wish they had never heard of Jeremy Thomas! Course my parents will be thinking the same about you this summer!" They high-fived and Harry said.

"How about you Neville ,excited or not?" Neville put the book down and said.

"Sure you know it! Can't wait to see what mischief we can cause in the Potter household." Neville had changed a lot over the last year and now didn't even pretend to be the conscience of the group. Somehow after getting into trouble a couple times it just got more appealing. "We might even find some fascinating plants." He wringed his hands in excitement.

"Sure Neville we'll find you some plants. We must come across some on our path of mischief." Jeremy said whilst twirling his wand in his hand. "Can't wait to see what this thing can do, see how much havoc it can cause."

The train finally came to the platform and the boys started to gather up all their luggage. Then they started to head to the front of the train when Draco grabbed the back of Harry's shirt. Jeremy whipped around wand in hand ready to cast a hex when Goyle's meaty hand thunked into his gut. Neville swiftly kicked Crabbe in the groin and he doubled over in pain. By this time Harry had gotten his wand and sent a Confundus charm headed towards Malfoy.

The spell came up against a weak shield Draco had thrown up. It battered it but was unable to break it. He then sent a Densuageo toward him which cracked the shield. The spell hit and Malfoy's teeth began to grow exponentially. He began to look like and cartoon rabbit when a prefect finally arrived on the scene. "Wasn't me." Harry shrugged and ran with Neville and Jeremy to the front of the train.


End file.
